


Common Room Commotion

by HypocleverHippo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Erotica, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Sibling Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocleverHippo/pseuds/HypocleverHippo
Summary: An encounter in the Gryffindor common room told from two overlapping perspectives. 'Cause there'll never be enough Potter porn.





	1. Ron and Hermione

Ron lifted the heavy lid of Harry's trunk as gingerly as possible. He had gotten pretty good at borrowing his friend's cloak without his knowledge, or permission. He felt guilty, but not for borrowing the invisibility cloak. He felt guilty for sneaking out of their dormitory in the darkest hours of the night to snog their friend. And lately, they'd been adventuring into more than just kissing. Ron had made a habit of meeting Hermione in the Gryffindor common room late at night, and it quickly became his favorite part of the day. They didn't need to be invisible for these meetings, but it was a nice insurance policy to have near by if they were to be walked in on. Ron's anticipation slowly turned to frustration as he blindly felt around the contents of Harry's trunk, no cloak. Puzzled, Ron opened the lid further and craned his neck to peer inside. He closed the trunk in defeat when he finally realized Harry's bed was empty. Clearly his friend had already snuck out tonight without inviting him along. Determined, Ronald crept down the stairs to the common room without the cover of the invisibility cloak.

"Took you long enough." Hermione jested in a hushed tone. She marked her page and closed the book she was reading. Ron smiled and sat beside her on the sofa across from the fireplace.

"I think Harry's out roaming the castle tonight." He told her.

"He's not the only one." She informed him, indicating a Gryffindor sweater on the floor near the fire. She noted the slight concern in his voice. "Worried he'll catch us?" She teased further, tugging at the neck of his shirt and pulling him into a quick kiss.

Ron smirked, "You're not?"

She sighed, running a hand through his red hair. It was getting pretty long, even by Weasley standards. "It's about time we let him know anyway, don't you think?"

"I s'pose." Ron agreed, "But do you really want him to find out by walking in on us?"

"No, not really." Hermione said before kissing him again, "We'd better make this quick then." He didn't object. Hermione readjusted herself onto Ron's lap, and his hands naturally found her waist. As she snogged him she rocked her hips gently. Ron's hands grew ever braver. Hermione broke their kiss and leaned slightly away. She took his hands in hers and guided them higher. Ron swallowed the air in his throat. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he felt hers. Hermione bit her lip. She loved how easy it was to excite him. She felt powerful. She giggled and leaned back in to kiss him, before sliding off his lap and running a hand up his thigh. She squeezed his leg just before the bulge in his trowsers. Hermione continued toying with the boy, rubbing him through his pants. Feeling brave herself, she slid a hand into Ron's waistband.

She grabbed hold of him through his boxers and it flexed stiff in her hand. This time Ron's gulp was audible. Hermione giggled once again as she stroked him. She kept thinking it was done growing and kept finding herself surprised when it wasn't. Hermione hadn't payed much mind to the wandering hands that explored her body so far, but it was hard not to take notice when Ronald's fingers entered her trowsers and slid down her front. Her heart skipped as they brushed over her panties. Ron traced tiny circles with his fingertip that made her shiver. He pressed a little more firmly and Hermione gasped lightly. She briefly released her grip on him and quickly slid her hand beneath the last layer of fabric. Ronald felt her panties dampening, and felt the heat pulsing off of her. Ron stood and removed his pants, a few red hairs poked from the top of his boxers. He mustered all his courage and knelt to remove Hermione's bottoms. She smiled and helped him slide her trowsers down her legs and over her ankles.

Hermione lay down on her back, parting her legs slightly, and Ron climbed over her. When they felt their hips press together they both required a moment to catch their breath. Ron pressed his pelvis into hers in a smooth repetitive motion. It felt incredible, but they both wanted more.

"Ron..." Hermione panted, "Don't stop." He didn't. Ron increased his pace and pressure, digging his groin into hers through two thin layers of cotton. He looked down at the wet spots in their undergarments and smiled. Ron kissed the girl, and his hand seemed to glide up her flat stomach. He felt hard bumps through the fabric of Hermione's bra as he handled her chest. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly, her wild hair splayed out behind her, her skin seemed to glisten as they broke a sweat. She was absolutely stunning.

Ron leaned back and placed a thumb near the top of the damp spot in Hermione's panties. He pressed into her and gently massaged the area. Hermione stifled a small moan. She ran her fingers back through his fiery head of hair. Ron pressed harder and increased his tempo. Hermione's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped. "Don't stop." She ordered, grabbing on tightly. Ron obliged. Hermione began trembling, biting down on her knuckle to avoid squealing. Keeping his thumb in place became more difficult as her hips buckled and shook. Pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Did you just...?" Ron trailed off. He grinned, clearly pleased with himself. Still Catching her breath, Hermione sat up and kissed him.

She bit her lip through a wide smile, "That was brilliant Ronald."

"Well." Ron said smugly, folding his arms behind his head, "I have been practicing."

Still smiling, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Quiet." She shoved him onto his back. She crawled over him and once again straddled his lap. As she lowered herself into position any stiffness Ron had lost was regained. Starting slowly back and forth, Hermione ground her groin down into his. The pace of Ron's breath increased with the speed of her movements.

"Ready?" Hermione asked him smiling.

"For what?

She climbed off his lap and made her way down his body. She lifted his shirt to kiss his stomach just above the red hairs peeking out of his waistband.

"Oh." Said Ron. "I'm ready... Are you?"

Hermione just smiled and pulled at the boxers. They slid slowly down Ron's hips until he sprung free. This time both students gulped. Hermione was exhilarated, and more than a little nervous. She leaned in and kissed the tip, watching Ron's face to guage his reaction. The courage built inside her. Licking her lips, Hermione enveloped the first few inches in her mouth. Her lips conformed to it's shape and her tongue found it's tip. She glimpsed Ron's white-knuckled grip on the cushion of the sofa. Circling the tip with her tongue she braved deeper, and deeper. When he reached the back of her throat she nearly gagged but tried not to let him notice. She had found her limit, at least for now. She slowly lifted her head and repeated.

"Blimey Hermione..." Ron breathed.

She removed him from her mouth and took a deep breath. "How am I doing?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron replied.

"Well..." She imitated his cocky tone, "I have been practicing."

"What?" Ron snapped, propping himself up on his elbows and furrowing his brow, "With who?!"

"Relax." Hermione giggled, "I'm only joking..." She licked him from the base to the tip. "You're my first."

Ron eased back into a more comfortable position, as Hermione eased him back through her lips. Her head continued bobbing up and down. Soon it was too much for Ron to take. Hermione made a surprised sound as he filled her mouth. She swallowed and licked away the remaining drop.

"How was that?" She asked eagerly.

Ron thought a moment, "Best knob job of my life.

She clapped a hand on his chest smiling, "Honestly Ronald! Would it kill you to have a genuine moment?"

"I honestly think it might, yeah." Ron said grinning like an idiot. They giggled as they pulled their trowsers back on, and Ron his nickers. He lay back down with Hermione beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Ron held her tightly and thought to himself how lucky he was. "Honestly Hermione..." He whispered, "It was incredible. You are incredible." He kissed the top of her head.

"You know, you've got your moments too." She replied with a yawn.

"You really ought to get some sleep Hermione."

"I know. You should too." They both yawned. "But I don't want to get up."

"I don't want you to..." Ron admitted. And there, on the sofa across from the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger spent their first night in each other's arms.


	2. Harry and Ginny

Harry looked back and forth between the two parchments while lying in bed. He kept checking the map to see if she'd moved from her bed. And he kept reading the note over and over.

Meet me after dark

common room

-_Ginny_

The 'i' had been dotted with a heart of course. And accompanying the neat handwriting was a doodle of a blooming lily, beautifully animated by a simple charm. The note was sweetly scented and had been slipped to him in the dining hall at their evening meal. Harry imagined the words read aloud in her voice. He pictured her lips forming the syllables. It had been nearly a month since they shared they're first kiss in the room of requirements, and he found himself constantly looking for more alone time with her. One last glance at the map told him Ginny was on the move. Harry became painfully aware of how quiet the dorm room was as he got out of bed and retirieved his cloak of invisibility. For once he wished Ron would start snoring. Ron. A pang of guilt washed over him. He was currently sneaking downstairs to meet his best friend's sister in the middle of the night to do god knows what. He and Ginny descended the last few steps in unison and their eyes met from across the common room. The guilt was swept away by her smile. They closed the gap between them and embraced one another.

"Hi." Ginny said softly as she loosened her hold on his shoulders so she could look into his eyes. Harry opened his mouth but the greeting was caught in his throat. Ginny couldn't stop smiling, she found him so completely adorable. She moved her hands gently from around his neck to his cheeks and pulled him in. Their eyes closed and their lips met. She was sweet, like strawberries and something else he couldn't place. The cloak, which had been neatly folded under Harry's arm fell to the floor. For a second Harry forgot. He forgot about Slughorn and Riddle. He forgot about Malfoy and Snape. For a second, the only thing that mattered was Ginny. She pulled their lips apart and took Harry by the hand, leading him to an armchair adjacent to the fire. He scooped the cloak off the floor as she guided him. She pushed him into his seat and slowly positioned herself on his lap, taking the cloak from him and slinging it over the back of the chair. Ginny's skirt draped over him and he felt a sudden urge to run his hands up her bare legs. The thought of it sent him mad.

"My my Potter..." Ginny whispered before chewing her lower lip. "If I'd known it'd be this easy, I might've jumped you first year."

He didn't mind her teasing, "I reckon you were a little preoccupied that year. We both were."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, "I was a bit knackered after being used as the Dark Lord's puppet." She snickered. Harry was surprised that she could joke about such a traumaticic experience just a few years later. Ginny Weasley's strength continued to astound him.

"What?" She asked, "What's that look for?"

"You're amazing." He told her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She leaned in to kiss him. As her hips readjusted, Harry could feel her full arse pressing against his groin. He could feel her chest compressed into his. He could feel her lips, and the occasional slip of tongue. Overwhelmed by the moment, Harry gave in and let his hands begin exploring up Ginny's skirt. A barely perceptible moan of approval encouraged him to continue. When Harry's hands reached her waist and panty line she sped up, grinding into him more aggressively. In order to catch her breath Ginny broke their kiss. She slid off his lap and reached for the button of Harry's trowsers. Before Harry had a clear idea of what was happening, his pants were around his ankles and Ginny was back in his lap, pulling her sweater over her head. It flopped to the floor in a pile by the fireplace. She shook her red hair out over her bare shoulders and Harry gulped a second time. Her chest wasn't enormous, but the thin white cotton of her bra did almost nothing to conceal the girl. As she settled back into her position it became clear that only their undergarments separated them now. Harry's boxers formed a tent that Ginny pressed against herself as she began to softly bounce in his lap. Their breath became heavier and their hearts raced. Harry grabbed hold of her hips and attempted to match her motion, repetitively pulling her body into his.

Ginny abruptly stopped moving and became alert. Harry started to ask what was wrong when she held a finger to his lips. Ginny grabbed the invisibility cloak and swiftly threw it over them and the chair. Seconds later Hermione took the last step down the stairs with a thick book folded safely in her arms. She peered into the common room, looking left and right. Her eyes swept right over them but didn't linger. When she trusted that she was alone, the girl quietly made her way to the sofa and sat down nearly fifteen feet away. She opened the book to a marked page and began to read silently by the firelight. Harry was more than confused, he wondered what Hermione was doing out of bed. He realized after a moment that he'd been holding his breath, and as quietly as possible tried to resume breathing at a normal pace. He could hear his heart beating, and Ginny's. He could hear each page Hermione turned and the crackle of the fire. After a few pages they heard quiet footsteps coming from the stairs to the boys dormitory. Harry marveled at how Ginny had been able to hear Hermione coming. Ron stepped into the common room.

"Took you long enough." Hermione said.

"I think Harry's out roaming the castle tonight."

Hermione gestured to Ginny's sweater in a heap on the floor, "He's not the only one... Worried he'll catch us?"

"You're not?"

"It's about time we let him know anyway, don't you think?"

"I s'pose, but do you really want him to find out by walking in on us."

"No, not really." Hermione said. Then she kissed him. "We'd better make this quick then."

Harry and Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione assumed the same position they were in. He watched his friends grinding together and suddenly felt horribly torn. He wasn't meant to be seeing this, but he couldn't look away. However complicated his feelings were, he couldn't imagine what was going through Ginny's head. That was her brother.

Ginny stared as Hermione adjusted Ronald's hands onto her chest. She didn't know what to do. She contemplated sneaking out, or making their presence known. She didn't imagine much success in either of those scenarios. She watched Hermione's hips rock and gyrate on her brother. Hermione slid off the boy, unintentionally giving the invisible pair a good view of the bulge in Ron's trowsers as she rubbed it. Ginny tried to look away, she made eye contact with Harry for a moment to confirm what they were actually seeing. He seemed as conflicted as she was. Overwhelmed by confusion, guilt, thrill, and lust, Ginny kissed him. He didn't protest. In fact, she felt him recovering his stiffness beneath her. Ginny started the motion of her hips back up and looked back at the other couple. They now had their hands down the front of each other's pants. Hermione inhaled sharply and adjusted her grip beneath Ron's clothes. He stood and dropped his trowsers to the floor. Ginny's heart raced as Hermione's pants were removed next. She never fancied herself a peeping Tom, but the thrill of getting caught was a bigger rush than she'd ever felt before. Ginny turned back to Harry and kissed him again. When she pulled away she gently bit his lower lip, tugging playfully at it with her teeth, before turning back to the couch. She watched Ron begin to stimulate the slightly older girl through her panties. Neither Harry nor Ginny had really thought about Hermione sexually before. But watching her face as she neared climax taught them both how desirable she could be.

It was getting sweaty under the invisibility cloak, but Ginny didn't seem to mind. She just kept grinding into him through their knickers. Harry's hands found their way back up her skirt and he grabbed a handful of Ginny's arse. The girl let out a tiny gasp. They waited to see if the other couple had heard. Hermione was entirely preoccupied pulling down Ron's boxers, the anticipation was visible on her face.

Harry capitalized on the moment to whisper in Ginny's ear, "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

She paused and thought genuinely. She couldn't be sure of how she would feel come morning, but she was sure of what she wanted right now. What she craved. "I don't know yet." She answered honestly, "But it's a bit late innit?" She continued snogging him. Ginny reached down and pinned Harry's bulge between her legs. She massaged him through the boxers with her fingers and her groin. Harry gritted his teeth. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep quiet, but he managed.

"Blimey Hermione..." Ron gasped. Attention turned back toward the pair on the sofa. A strand of saliva connected Hermione's lower lip to Ron's tip as she pulled him out of her mouth. Getting to see another side of the girl that was ordinarily so proper and neat sent Ginny over the edge. As she began shaking in Harry's lap it became impossible for him to control himself any longer. The pair hiding beneath the cloak did their best to climax silently. They went unnoticed, as Ron and Hermione were oblivious to anything but each other.

Harry and Ginny took a moment and caught their breath, waiting in silence as the other two got dressed and lay back down together. It was only a few minutes before Ron began snoring. After waiting a few extra moments to be sure, Ginny slowly and silently got off Harry's lap. The two rose together and Harry lifted his trowsers, still under the cloak just in case. Harry knelt to retrieve Ginny's sweater as they made their way past the fireplace and the sleeping couple. When they reached the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitory they stopped and removed their cloak.

"Well..." Harry said returning Ginny's sweater. "That was..."

"Exciting." She said pulling it back over her head.

"Well yeah," Harry admitted, "but what if we'd been caught? That's your brother." He gestured towards the couch.

"Don't kid yourself Harry. He's your brother too. And Hermione's been a sister to both of us."

The more he thought about it the more he realized she was right. If there were two people in the world he could call siblings they were sleeping on the sofa a few meters away. And he'd just gotten off while spying on them.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I know it's wrong..." She told him, inching closer. "That's why it felt so good." Harry's mind raced as they said goodnight and Ginny ascended the steps. Still unsure of so many things, Harry draped his invisibility cloak over Ron and Hermione as they slept before heading upstairs to bed.


End file.
